Sunshine Airport
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The lovely, sunny Sunshine Airport is big, beautiful, and wide open, both inside and out. But it's tricky to go racing on a course that's at an airport, with airplanes coming and going, and conveyor belts being a snag. Definitely a unique race course, that's for sure. Not to be confused with the similarly named Sunshine Coast Airport.
1. Sunshine Airport

**Sunshine Airport  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Ah yes, the Sunshine Airport, with its many airplanes, its plentiful shops within the terminal, and the various conveyer belts that deliver luggage and whatnot to their destinations. And a race was already underway, with Toadette far away in the lead as she faced competition from Wendy O' Koopa, Pink Gold Peach, and Baby Daisy, all four of the girls riding in different colored pipe framed go karts.

"Eep!" Toadette exclaimed as she noticed the Blue Shell coming right for her, pulling out the Super Horn and blasting the Blue Shell into oblivion. "Get away from me, you creepy pallet swap filler!"

"Drat!" Pink Gold Peach exclaimed as she pulled out a Boomerang Flower from her metal interior, holding it in her right hand. "You're not gonna be laughing when I'm through with you!"

"Says you, chrome butt!" Wendy laughed as she used a Star on herself, ramming into Pink Gold Peach as she approached Toadette.

Baby Daisy simply used a Golden Mushroom she held onto for a while, boosting past Pink Gold Peach and pushing her into an incoming airplane as the four girls were heading around towards the terminal. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both watched from the right side of the starting line as Dry Bowser shook his boney head, his skeletal arms folded together.

"Maybe it's my imagination, but it seems that the character roster gets worse while the race courses get better." Dry Bowser commented as he turned to Petey.

Petey mumbled in agreement as he moved his leaves around, pulling out a bag of popcorn and munching down on it.

Dry Bowser nodded his head in agreement. "I hear you. I don't know why Nintendo can't balance it out. It's incredibly easy, too." He shrugged as he and Petey continued watching the four person race, the girls entering the third and final lap as they kept on speeding, with the course getting hectic.


	2. Wendy Gets Called Fast Food Chains

The Sunshine Airport was operating in the middle of a rainy night as several Airbus A380 airplanes came down towards the airport, with Toadette gliding in her pipe framed kart as she was racing against just Wendy O' Koopa, who was also riding in a pipe framed kart.

"Give up, Wendy, and go back to McDonald's!" Toadette taunted as she turned her head behind her to see Wendy.

Wendy scowled as she bumped into Toadette. "That doesn't even make sense, you tiny fungi idiot! I don't work at McDonald's!"

"...Oh." Toadette remarked as she blinked, tilting her head to the right. "Then... go back to Burger King?"

"No!" Wendy exclaimed as she pulled out a Piranha Plant pot.

"...Arby's?" Toadette kept stating as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Dunkin' Donuts? Subway?"

Wendy then unleashed the Piranha Plant on Toadette, with Toadette screaming in pain as she went crashing into an incoming Airbus A380 airplane, with Wendy taking the lead, chucking the pot containing the Piranha Plant behind her. Dry Bowser and Birdo watched from inside the airport as they were in the lunch court outside a Wendy's, watching the rain splash on the windows as they noticed Toadette getting brought back to the course by the regular green shelled Lakitu.

"That girl just can't catch a break, can she?" Birdo asked Dry Bowser as she sucked in several french fries.

Dry Bowser, who was munching on spicy chicken nuggets, shook his skeletal head, his right boney hand on his skull. "That's Toadette for you. Plucky and unsuspecting the unexpected." He then munched on a spicy chucken nugget as he gulped down, opening his eyes after the spicy flavor kicked in. "That sounded like something from Tiny Toons."

Birdo blinked as she shrugged, with her and Dry Bowser continuing to enjoy each other's company while Toadette tried her hardest to catch up to Wendy, who had the lead advantage as she was going into lap three.


	3. Airport Schedule

It was raining at the Sunshine Airport as Birdo and Wendy O' Koopa were walking around the terminal, with no races occurring today as the two were taking in the beauty of the airport in the rain.

"You know, I wonder how you guys manage to handle all of these airplanes coming in to the terminal every time you race," Birdo suggested as she was sipping a strawberry milkshake.

Wendy shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. 'Oh, it's simple actually. We normally wait until the afternoon. That's when planes come in the least."

"...So you don't race at night." Birdo asked as she eyed Wendy suspiciously, placing her right hand on her hip.

Wendy nodded as she then pulled out a racing schedule out of her pink shell, handing it over to Birdo. "Yep! In fact, if you're still not convinced, take a gander at this!" She explained.

Birdo opened up the schedule as she looked all over it, murmuring as she nodded her head. "Well, I'll have to admit, Wends, you're right. It does say late in the morning at the earliest, and early in the evening at the latest." She then gave Wendy the schedule back as she moved her hands around. "I'm still surprised that Mario thought this was a good track to race on."

"Oh, Mario didn't decide it." Wendy explained to Birdo as she placed the schedule back inside her shell, clearing her throat. "The people behind the Mario Kart 8 tournament specifically picked this place so it could the equivalent to Mario Kart Wii's Coconut Mall."

Birdo gasped as she nodded her head, realizing this as the two female reptiles turned around to see Baby Daisy getting chased by an angry pack of red colored, fuming Chain Chomps, who were not happy with the young princess. Glancing at each other, Birdo and Wendy both shrugged as they shook their heads, deciding to take a stroll around the rainy airport.


	4. That Could Have Been Me

The Sunshine Airport was bright and sunny as the racers were finishing up, with Toadette and Wendy O' Koopa having a race against each other as Dry Bowser and Professor E. Gadd were watching the race at a table outside one of the cafes, both of them shaking their heads as they were contemplating with each other.

"I just don't get it, DB. I just don't get it. How on this wonderful, bright planet could they not use me, but make up fanfiction characters on the spot?" E. Gadd complained as he was speaking in his usual, unusual babbling, moving about in spite of his age. "It's repulsive! It's disgusting! It's despicable!"

Dry Bowser, who held his cup of coffee with both of his skeletal hands, sighed as he shook his head. "You should know this by now, E. Gadd. The new, modern Nintendo prefers being lazy and just reuse assets as opposed to actually taking risks and doing something genuinely new."

"...I realize that, yes." E. Gadd sighed in defeat as he lowered his head, sipping some of his coffee. "But they couldn't be tasked to come ask me to join? Or even let my robot version of Mario in? They had to use Pink Gold Peach?"

Dry Bowser closed his eyes as he rolled his left boney hand around, remarking, "Hey, at least you weren't kicked out of the playable roster while having a banner and two race courses dedicated to you."

"Ouch." E. Gadd responded as he jumped out of his chair and patted Dry Bowser on the back, mainly his charcoal colored shell as he attempted to make the skeletal reptile feel better, with Toadette and Wendy continuing to race each other as they were having the last race of the day.

* * *

"Help! Assist! SOS!" Storm The Albatross exclaimed as he was flailing his big burly arms, being on his out of control gray colored gear board. "I can't drive this thing that's clearly ripped off from _Back To The Future!_"

The Sonic Riders exclusive character was flying through the Sunshine Airport's huge terminal as he was crashing into various objects, much to his pain and the amusement of some plucky Toads who were watching the chaos from the safety of their desks.

* * *

"What are you pouty about?" Birdo asked as she and Kamek were walking outside the terminal, with various racers, mostly Miis and Koopalings, zipping about on different kart and bike builds.

Kamek sighed as he shook his head, glancing down as he complained. "I wanted to finally race, and I even had a perfect excuse with the Koopalings joining in, yet they still left me out."

Birdo placed her right hand on Kamek's shoulder, rolling her left hand around. "Well look at it this way. You were in the beta for Mario Kart 64..."

"Being in a beta doesn't cut it. I want to actually race, damn it!" Kamek snapped as he glared at Birdo, only for a female black Mii to race into him as he was sent blasting off again.

Birdo blinked as she turned around, to see the various racers going off course. She tried her best to dodge them, but she got zapped by someone using the Lightning power up, shrinking her and everyone else as she was then flattened like a pancake by a random Morton Koopa Jr. user.

* * *

"You know what?" Shadow The Hedgehog asked Silver The Hedgehog as they were in a Boeing 747 airplane heading into the Sunshine Airport terminal.

"What?" Silver asked as he was playing Pokemon Omega Ruby on his silver colored 3DS.

Shadow, who had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, glancing up at the ceiling as he then looked back at Silver. "We've been to Isle Delfino plenty of times, but I doubt that we were ever actually here."

"Well, to be fair, this place was recently built." Silver pointed out as he closed his 3DS, moving his right hand around. "If anything, Isle Delfino getting more popular just gave them a reason to make more places for people to drop by in."

Shadow nodded in agreement as they waited for the plane to land, noticing several of the racers zipping through on the floating mechanical piece hanging nearby the airport terminal high in the sky.


	5. Items Can Ruin A Race

The Sunshine Airport was operating as smoothly as possible, with racers coming and going as Mario and Luigi were both losing the race, being in 11th and 12th place of a race filled with Miis and babies. The Mario Brothers were both in pipe framed karts.

"Mamma mia... we got-a so screwed over this race," Mario remarked to Luigi.

Luigi shook his head as he rolled his right hand around. "I blame that stupid-a Boomerang item. If it wasn't used on us in the bend leading to the dirt paved path, we wouldn't have fallen."

"Well at least those green shelled Lakitus rescued us swiftly," Mario remarked as he and Luigi crossed the finish line. "At least we could simply try again."

Luigi nodded in agreement, although both Italian plumbers got knocked up by several ricocheting green Koopa shells as they were bobbed around. Toadette and Dry Bowser watched from the higher floor, looking down at the racetrack as they were having McDonald's.

"I feel bad for those boys," Toadette admitted as she munched on her cheeseburger. "Getting hit by so many items is so painful..."

Dry Bowser simply shook his head as he enjoyed a couple of the salty french fries, his skeletal arms resting on the table. "Why feel bad? This is what every race in Mario Kart feels like." He retorted as he kept on munching down on the fries, with Toadette shrugging as they kept watching the green shells mess with Mario and Luigi.


	6. Iggy Can't Catch A Break

The Sunshine Airport was brimming with activity as races were finishing up, with Iggy Koopa grumbling as he was in twelfth place yet again.

"Argh! Why do I suck at this game!?" Iggy angrily bellowed as he slammed his regular standard kart, shaking his head as he kept on ranting, his voice sounding like Gilbert Gottfried. "I'm just doing what Bowser Jr. instructed me to do, yet I'm still doing bad!"

As Iggy approached the finish line, he slid over a yellow banana peel, spinning around and crashing into a nearby set of wooden creates, groaning in pain as the crates landed on top of him.

Dry Bowser and Toadette sipped strawberry milkshakes as they watched Iggy being buried, the two looking at each other.

"That crazy Iggy, he just doesn't know how to adjust to Mario Kart, does he?" Dry Bowser stated as he rolled his eyes.

Toadette burped loudly as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. That boy ain't right, I tell ya what."

"UWAH! I HATE MARIO KART!" Iggy exclaimed as he began punching the crates in a fit of rage, only to stop and scream in pain as he gained splinters from the punching.


	7. Lemmy's Blasting Off Again!

The Sunshine Airport was bustling as it usually was, with Iggy Koopa and Larry Koopa planning to blast Lemmy Koopa out of a cannon. Lemmy gulped as he felt squished inside, squirming.

"Are you sure that this is totally okay to do, guys?" Lemmy asked from inside as he felt uncomfortable. "We all know how insane your plans can get, Iggy..."

Iggy crazily laughed as he placed his hands on his head, tilting his head to the right as he bent his body like a banana. "_Hohohohoho_, of course mah boi! You'll be soaring like a bird once we fire off this thing! It'll be spectacular!"

"Enough talk, more action!" Larry exclaimed as he took out a tiny flare, setting the cannon off as Lemmy went blasting.

Lemmy screamed as he soared high in the clear blue sky, bouncing off a small yellow colored biplane as he went hurdling back towards the earth, turning into a comet as red and yellow flames suddenly popped up all over his body.

Looking up, Iggy and Larry glanced at each other as they blinked, unaware of what to do.

"You think he'll be fine?" Larry asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Iggy yawned as he simply stretched his arms, scratching his butt with his left hand. "Probably. He's one of us, remember?"

Larry simply nodded in agreement as they glanced back up at the sky, wondering when Lemmy was gonna come back down.

* * *

"You know what-a?" Mario asked Wario as they were both watching various airplanes fly in and out of the Sunshine Airport's terminal at one of the picnic tables on the smooth green grass.

Wario turned to Mario as he was picking his nose using his right hand. "Wah, what is it?"

Mario, who had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, began rolling his left hand around. "Maybe we should have actual-a planes for the next Mario Kart tournament and not the crappy gliders-a."

Wario simply shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Sounds like a plane to me, wah."

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was enjoying a stroll at the sunny exterior of the Sunshine Airport, heading towards the terminal as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, watching several racers in different kart builds, all of them Miis, zip by him, shaking his head.

"I know Mario Kart allowed Miis in since the Wii tournament, but they seem to be more common than I thought!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head.

It was then that a male Mii looking like Hank Hill accidentally flattened Silver, making the psychic hedgehog groan in pain as he twitched in pain.

"Oh dang it!" The Hank Hill Mii exclaimed as he glanced back at the squashed Silver. "The track has roadkill again!"

"Ourgh... I should be more wary of my surroundings..." Silver moaned as he was flattened by an incoming Airbus A380 airplane, squishing him further.

* * *

Dry Bowser and Toadette were both on the rooftop of the sunshine drenched airport, noticing that Lemmy was coming back down from the sky, but both were genuinely confused as they turned to each other, both of them having their arms wrapped around the back of their own heads.

"Hey, what is that?" Toadette asked as she pointed at Lemmy soaring through the sky.

Dry Bowser squinted his beady eyes as he shrugged, turning his skeletal head to Toadette. "Beats me. Might be a meteorite, or something."

"Help me! **_DEUUEAUGH!_**" Lemmy screamed as he felt the flesh peeling off his body, being reduced to a Dry Bones version of himself as he splashed in the water, with Iggy and Larry watching as the bubbles quickly disappeared, the two similar bodied Koopalings glancing at each other.

"Let's not tell this to the others," Larry suggested as he moved his hands around.

Iggy nodded as he felt nervous, touching his fingertips together. "Agreed."

* * *

It began to slightly rain at the normally sunny Sunshine Airport as Waluigi and Princess Daisy were both heading to Wendy's together, with Daisy having convinced Waluigi after she beat him in a recent two player race around the airport terminal.

"Come on, Wally! Don't be just a spoil spot about it!" Daisy exclaimed with a broad smile on her face, moving her arms around.

Waluigi let out a sigh of disappointment as he had his lanky arms folded. "I'm not fond of spending quality time eating with a gas passer like you..."

Daisy laughed as she waved her right hand at Waluigi, her left hand resting on her hip. "Oh come on, I promise to hold it in this time, I swear!"

"Sure..." Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, knowing that Daisy wouldn't keep her promise.

* * *

With it still raining, Big The Cat was fishing on a small wooden boat alongside Morton Koopa as they were both fishing for fish, with the two unaware of seeing Lemmy fall into the ocean earlier.

"I like fish!" Morton randomly exclaimed as his head suddenly turned into a bass head.

Big stared blankly into the sea as he slowly turned his head to Morton, rubbing the back of his... big back with his right hand. "Froggy likes fish. Froggy likes a lot of things."

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool's stomach grumbled as she was famished, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "Goodness, am I hungry. I wish there was something to eat..."

Toadsworth was quite flabbergasted as he shook his head, turning to the Mushroom Kingdom princess. "My dear Peach, don't worry yourself over such petty things! Let me do all the work!"

"Oh, Toadsworth, you're too kind." Peach remarked as she bent down and gave Toadsworth a hug, with the old man feeling a bit embarrassed as everyone watched.

Donkey Kong and Toad were both having Arby's as they glanced at the scene of Peach hugging Toadsworth, the two characters glancing at each other.

"Does this normally happen?" Donkey Kong asked Toad as he stuffed a grilled chicken sandwich into his mouth.

Toad simply shook his head as he had some of the buffalo things. "I don't really know, but I wouldn't be surprised, given that this is Princess Toadstool." He stated after eating.


	8. Lemmy Runs A Tire Service

"Did you know that Lemmy has a tire service?" Wendy remarked as she was sipping sodas with Birdo, with several characters racing on the race course, seven of them Miis and one of them Toadette.

Birdo shook her head as she faced Wendy, the two sitting at one of the tables in front of the coffee cafe. "No way, really? What's it called?"

"Lemmy's Tire Service!" Wendy exclaimed as she raised her right hand.

Birdo squinted her eyes as she shook her head."...Are you serious? That tiny guy couldn't be more original?"

Wendy meekly shrugged as she shook her head. "Well it's not like he had much of a choice, considering some of the guys run various services, like Waluigi and his motor oil company..."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But who wants to have their tires handled by Lemmy? Birdo stated as she wagged her left index finger.

It then cut to the starting line of Sunshine Airport, with Lemmy present as he was selling some fresh new tires with a couple of Mecha Koopas simply waddling about.

"Come on, guys! I can't sell these tires alone!" Lemmy exclaimed as he was bouncing on an old tire, with the other tires being new and fresh.  
The Mecha Koopas simply kept on waddling as Lemmy sighed in annoyance.


	9. Sunshine Airport's Staff Ghost

"You know who the staff ghost for this course is?" Wendy remarked as she turned to Toadette, both of them having juicy hamburgers at the Wendy's at the Sunshine Airport.

Toadette shook her head as she gulped down, holding her half eaten burger with both of her hands. "Well, not exactly. Who?"

Wendy rolled her right hand around as she faced Toadette. "It's probably the least fitting character to have a staff ghost on."

Toadette rubbed the back of her pink, mushroom capped head with her right hand. "I dunno. They applied Yoshi and Birdo to the Dry Dry Desert before even though neither of them have ever been there. Or both of the baby Mario Bros with Sherbet Land."

Wendy nodded as she stuffed some fries into her mouth. "True. I guess they're just keeping up a quite old tradition."

"Well, who's the staff ghost of this course, then?" Toadette asked as she blinked several times.

"...Rosalina." Wendy stated after taking quite a while to sip her giant sized Diet Pepsi.

Toadette's right eye twitched as she couldn't believe it. "...Are you serious?"

"I'm not kidding." Wendy remarked with a simple shake of her head.

"...Of all the..." Toadette mumbled as she sighed deeply, closing her eyes and taking some of her own fries, chowing down on them as she spoke up again, "They just couldn't let her have a space course? Or the ice course again?"

Wendy meekly shrugged, her burger reduced to just one fourth of what it was. "Well hey, Nintendo's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I guess they have to dump her somewhere."

"True." Toadette commented as she then sipped her Diet Coke Cola, burping after gulping it down as she turned to Wendy. "Wanna race around here after we're done eating?"

"Sure! For some reason, Wendy's gets me in a great mood for anything!" Wendy exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air, frowning as she folded her arms together. "Perhaps it's because of my name..."


	10. Hedgehogs At A Terminal

Silver The Hedgehog was back in the Sunshine Airport, this time being alongside Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose as they all watched a race finish, the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs sitting at a table set in a food court just outside a Wendy's, with the humanoid mammals enjoying fresh hamburgers, french fries, and chicken nuggets.

"Mmm... nothing beats eating yummy fast food while watching a race at an airport!" Amy exclaimed as she scarfed down the fries and then sucked up her Diet Pepsi.

Silver glanced at Amy as he rubbed the back of his head. "You sure are a fan of food, huh Amy?" He asked with a chuckle.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Silver, wagging his left index finger as he held a half eaten Bacon Deluxe Cheeseburger in his right hand. "Silver, you should already expect to know this when it comes to Amy. She loves food."

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he glanced down. "Yeah, I know, but it's kind of surprising to see Amy acting this way in public in a place that's not, well, from Mobius."

Amy and Shadow glanced at each other as they turned to Silver, who slapped his forehead with his left hand.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We can't call our world that anymore." Silver remarked as he sighed, munching on a couple of crunchy chicken nuggets to take his mind off the matter.

As Amy let out a big burp with Shadow crunching down on his burger, the three hedgehogs watched as Wendy activated the Super Horn item, sending a shockwave across the terminal as everyone covered their ears, much to Shadow's annoyance as he dropped his burger. Toadette then came behind Wendy, chucking the blue Boomerange item at the female Koopaling and knocking her to the side, both of the two girls riding on Wiggler bikes. Shadow grumbled while Silver and Amy chuckled at the black hedgehog's predicament.


	11. Petey Flies And Makes Ogre Puns

Petey Piranha was soaring high above the Sunshine Airport as he got a good view of the airport terminal, as well as spotting Isle Delfino and other smaller islands surrounding it, including the Koopa Troopa Beach.

"Now this is spectacular! No, _Shrektacular!_" Petey exclaimed in Gilbert Gottfried's voice as he flapped his big green leaves like wings. "I get a nice _ogreview_ of the airport, and enjoy the wonders of flying! Can this day get any better?"

Not paying attention to the front of him, Petey suddenly bumped into an Boeing 747 airplane, of which was followed by a zap of lightning as the flying Piranha Plant, sizzled, went soaring down, splashing into the ocean as bubbles began surfacing up.

Later, Gooper Blooper emerged out of the sea and pulled Petey onto the smooth green grass, catching everyone's attention as the giant Blooper used all four of his tentacles to get the water out of Petey. Coughing, Petey shook his head as he lifted himself up, turning to Gooper and smiling.

"Thanks, Goop. If it wasn't for you, I could have drowned!" Petey stated as he shook all four of Gooper's tentacles with both of his leafy hands.

Gooper chuckled as he responded in Tom Kenny's lower pitched voice, "Don't fret yourself, Petey, I always come around for my friends."

"...Maybe next time I'm flying, I should pay attention to things in front of me, and learn to keep my ogre puns to myself, before I go _ogre_ board!" Petey remarked as he laughed, followed by Gooper and then everyone else.

Several seconds later, Dry Bowser, as well as Toadette and Toadsworth all watched as everyone else went back to their business, with the three characters watching Petey and Gooper comfort each other.

"My, those two bosses certainly are good chum with each other," Toadsworth complimented as he adjusted his glasses.

Toadette licked her lips as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "I could go for some chum right now... _mmm..._"

Dry Bowser eyed Toadette suspiciously as he folded his skeletal arms together, with Toadsworth doing the same. "That's not what he meant, kid." The skeletal reptile commented.


	12. Puns Above The Terminal

Sunshine Airport was bustling with activity as airplanes of different sorts were coming in and out, with Dry Bowser and Toadette watching as they were once again on the rooftop of the airport terminal.

"You know, something about these plans make me realize how popular Isle Delfino has been getting," Toadette remarked as she turned to Dry Bowser, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "All these places seem to just spring up, don't they?"

Dry Bowser watched as Iggy Koopa glided past them, rolling his right skeletal hand around, his boney left arm wrapped around the back of his skull. "You could say that. Although the name certainly rings a bell."

Toadette then heard the airport churning out some yellow rings and a giant golden bell, smiling as she faced Dry Bowser. "Yeah, I guess that's true. All of this focus on Super Mario Sunshine is just coming back in full force."

As Dry Bowser was about to remark, his head was knocked off by the misuse of a blue Boomerang power up, with Wendy O' Koopa cursing as she missed hitting the random Mii racers in front of her.

"Darn it all!" Wendy snapped as she shook her head, quite disgusted as she was in tenth place, zipping into the terminal as Dry Bowser's skull was on the green grass outside, sighing.

"I guess I should have expected that." Dry Bowser remarked as an egg fell flat on his face, the yolk spilling all over as he sighed in annoyance.


	13. Who Can Eat Wendy's More?

The Sunshine Airport was bustling as you'd expect, with Toadette and Wendy O' Koopa both staring each other down as they were having Wendy's on the green grass just right of the many airplanes, the two determined to eat the most square shaped burgers and chicken nuggets.

"I'm gonna eat through these so fast, I'll make rings around your rings!" Toadette stated as she folded her arms together in a proud gesture.

Wendy scoffed as she shook her head, waving her right hand at Toadette. "That doesn't even make sense, you pigtailed pig!"

And thus with that insult, both of the girls began eating up the fast food, with both of them gobbling and burping as Dry Bowser and Toadsworth both watched from the crates nearby, shaking their heads.

"Oh poppycouth... I never expected Toadette to be such a wild animal when it came to manners!" Toadsworth blubbered as he shook his head.

Dry Bowser glanced at Toadsworth as he moved his left skeletal hand around. "Look, you old geezer, you should expect this kind of stuff from her. She's perky." He then turned his attention to Wendy. "But the Koopaling, on the other hand..."

As they kept on watching the girls eating, Wendy burped in Toadette's face, actually having more food down in her stomach. But that wasn't going to last long, as Toadette was more determined to being the food hog, grabbing a nearby soda and drinking as much as possible as she began munching down hard on the french fries.


	14. Welcome To Mario Kart

"Augh! I hate Mario Kart!" Toadette exclaimed as she was blasted in the air by a Blue Shell. "This is so unfair!"

A female white Mii simply laughed as she pushed Toadette to the side, with both of them and the rest of the racers, all Miis, riding in different kart builds, the Miis being medium and heavy, henceforth bouncing Toadette all over the place.

* * *

"Hey Dry Bowser, do you ever wish that you were racing with these guys in Mario Kart 8?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he and the skeletal reptile were watching the race on the blue walkways above the rest of the airport terminal that the race was taking place in.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he turned to the anthropomorphic, silver colored hedgehog. "No, and do you know why?"

"...Well, not really." Silver mumbled as he blinked, tilting his head to the right. "Why?"

Dry Bowser then pointed at the airport field outside the terminal, with red Koopa Troopa shells and green Koopa shells being shot all over the place as yellow banana peels were chucked all over the place, followed by a powerful lightning strike, several hot red fireballs going off, boomerangs flying around the track, Bloopers squirting ink all over the racers, star power being used by one lone Iggy Koopa user on a Wiggler ATV, a Mii on a pipe frame kart turning into a giant Bullet Bill, bob-ombs exploding across the sky, and a healthy dose of a grounded Blue Shell.

"That is why." Dry Bowser responded as he folded his skeletal arms together and sighed, closing his eyes. "Although knowing Nintendo, no doubt they'll throw me in as bonus DLC to keep this stupid game alive..."

Silver sheepishly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "What are the chances of that?" He remarked as Dry Bowser glanced at him.

* * *

Link and Pikachu watched as the racers continued zipping through the airport terminal, the two Nintendo characters having a meal with each other at the Wendy's as they spoke to each other in grunts and Pokemon talk, with Link simply exclaiming as he slashed his sword around.

"Pika pi." Pikachu agreed as he nodded his head to Link's exclamations, sucking up on some ketchup as Link ate his grilled chicken sandwich, only to get chased later by the chicken like Cuccos that followed him all the way from Hyrule, with Pikachu zapping some of them in response.

* * *

Princess Rosalina was riding on the Teddy Buggy ATV, with everyone else having the same vehicle build as it was the last lap of the race, with the Piantas and Nokis cheering her on as she entered the airport terminal.

"I'm going to actually do it... I'm finally going to win a trace for once in my pathetic life as a glorified recolor!" Rosalina exclaimed as she felt alive for the first time in her life since being overused.

Alas, that victory would not be, as she was zapped by lightning, then knocked into the air by a ricocheting green shell, then bitten viciously by a Piranha Plant held by Wendy O' Koopa, who took first, then knocked again into the air by a Super Horn from Iggy Koopa, who got seconded. She was then flattened by Baby Daisy, then knocked to the side by Toad using a Golden Mushroom, then rammed into the air by Waluigi using a star, then blasted by a bob-omb from Donkey Kong. As she popped up back to normal, she was blasted by a Boomerang chucked by Shy Guy, then blasted by a blue shell by Lakitu, then rammed into the side by Pink Gold Peach, blasted by Koopa Troopa using a Bullet Bill, rammed by Princess Daisy using a mushroom, and finally passed by Lemmy Koopa, who blew a raspberry towards her as he went across the finish line. Rosalina began crying as she got last place in twelfth, with Toadette feeling bad as she and Dry Bowser were both watching.

"Ooh, poor Rosalina. She got robbed so hard!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt like crying herself, her hands on her face.

"I'm right here, you know." R.O.B., the gray colored Robotic Operating Buddy, responded as he suddenly popped up behind Toadette, shaking his head as he felt a bit insulted.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he took a sip of his strawberry banana smoothie. "That's Mario Kart for ya, kid. You get used to the item spam, or go home."


	15. An Eerie Airport Track

There were no airplanes on the runways or the racecourse, with it being night time as things were much quieter than one would normally suspect. Birdo and Toad were walking on the barren racecourse as they heard how loud the crickets were.

"Huh, things really do change at certain locations when the time changes," Birdo stated as she had her hands on her hips, turning to Toad. "This place is kind of like the Fungi Forest, when you think about it."

"Really?" Toad responded, his arms wrapped around the back of his white mushroom cap. "Because I don't recall seeing any giant spiders, or mushrooms anywhere. And that's even when factoring in all the Mario Kart races."

"...True, true." Birdo nodded as she moved her left hand about. "Still, this place has that creepy yet peaceful tone to it."

As Toad was going to respond, a yellow biplane was spiraling downward towards the race course, with Birdo and Toad hiding inside the cargo hold of the airplane on the racecourse as the biplane exploded into flames, with two random female Miis jumping out and running away as the fire slowly spread across the entire airport terminal.


	16. Sonic The Ringstealer

"We've been standing here for ten minutes." Roy Koopa exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air, both him and Wendy O' Koopa being on the walkway above the race course inside the airport terminal. "When is this race gonna be over?"

Wendy rolled her eyes as she was placing several more yellow rings on her arms. "Soon as the racers actually manage to land a hit on each other." She chuckled, watching green Koopa shells ricochet and yellow banana peels fly as the racers were desperately trying to pelt each other, but missing.

As Roy and Wendy watched on, Sonic The Hedgehog zipped by, pinning Wendy to the ground as she was caught off guard, catching Roy's attention. Sonic smirked, taking all of the rings from Wendy as he zipped away towards the southern direction, with Wendy screaming angrily as she chased the blue hedgehog out of the terminal.

"Gimme back my rings, you thief!" Wendy exclaimed as she was rammed by Toadette on the Wiggler ATV, who wasn't looking as she caused the female Koopaling to collide into several crates.

"Sorry!" Toadette exclaimed as she waved, getting blasted into the air by a bob-omb tossed by the red shelled playable Lakitu.


	17. DLC Is On The Way

"It's times like this that I wish I was heavier!" Toadette exclaimed as she was bouncing about like a giant pinball, mainly due to the four medium sized Miis and heavyweight Koopalings like Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. easily pushing her around.

The races in Mario Kart 8 were heavily favored to the big and fat racers, so it was no surprise that poor Toadette was getting easily knocked about. Because acceleration no longer mattered, only speed.

* * *

Pikachu watched as Link and the male Animal Crossing villager raced across the airport terminal with several different colored Yoshis zipping behind them, munching on some popcorn as he was on the walkway.

"Pika pichu pi, pika pika pi." Pikachu commented with a smirk as he shook his head, watching Link and the Villager getting attacked by a boomerang tossed by a pink Yoshi. "Pika pi, pikachu... chu..."

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was on another pizza delivery as he stopped by the Sunshine Airport to catch the races that were going on, noticing that the racers looked a bit more unusual. He squinted, to see Dry Bowser, Isabelle, the male Villager, Link, a clone of Mario in a brown colored Tanooki costume, a clone of Peach in a pink cat suit, and different colored Yoshi and Shy Guys zipping all past him, making him watch the racers zip out of the terminal and onto the airplane field.

"These new additions to Mario Kart just get crazier and crazier..." Silver stated to himself as he shook his head, continuing on with his pizza delivery as he slipped on a yellow banana peel, landing on his back and causing the boxes of pizzas to fall on top of him.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're actually gonna be playable in Mario Kart 8!" Toadette exclaimed to Dry Bowser as they were both riding on the Teddy ATV, going onto the mechanical platform hovering high in the air.

Dry Bowser smirked as he nodded, eying Toadette. "Well, what can I say? They payed me a lot of royalties to use the Grumble Volcano and Bone Dry Dunes. Plus, now that I'm allowed in, I can be as much of a jerk as I like..." He then chucked a red shell at Cat Peach, causing her to fall all the way down towards the sea.

Isabelle shook her head as she pulled up to Dry Bowser, shaking her head as she was riding in an airship based kart. "That wasn't a nice thing you just did, Dry Bowser..."

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, with him, Isabelle, and Toadette gliding through the air back onto the dirt paved road leading into the terminal. "Oh who cares? It's Mario Kart, you're not suppose to be nice in it."

Isabelle and Toadette glanced at each other as they both sighed in disappointment, trying to pass Dry Bowser without getting rammed.

* * *

"You know, you're pretty cute for a Koopaling," Stated a blue squared Thwomp to Wendy O' Koopa at the passenger way into an airplane.

Wendy casted a glare at him as she then punched right through him in the face, leaving the Thwomp to crumble into pieces as she walked away, with the Thwomp groaning in pain.

* * *

"I don't like the Shy Guys." Larry Koopa stated to Lemmy Koopa as they were ordering at the Wendy's. "They're a sneaky bunch, and I don't trust them in or out of races."

Lemmy looked at Larry oddly as he moved his hands around. "Why? They're different colored now, so we don't have to worry about looking at red Shy Guys all the time."

Larry then pointed at a scene nearby, a couple of white robed Shy Guys attacking a black Shy Guy as the other Shy Guys simply didn't bother with the scene.

"...Oh." Lemmy admitted as his eyes widened, shaking his head in disappointment as he sighed, shrugging. "I guess that kind of stuff can even get mixed up in something like Mario Kart..."

* * *

Ludwig Von Koopa and Iggy Koopa watched on the smooth green grass as the multicolored Yoshis and Shy Guys were raging war on each other, with all of them nearly being run over by an incoming airplane as the two Koopalings turned to each other, with all of them using different Mercedes vehicles.

"Personally, I still think this whole DLC deal was a stupid idea." Ludwig remarked as he closed his eyes and sipped some British tea.

Iggy scoffed as he punched Ludwig in the shoulder, raising his arms in the air. "What are you, nuts? Now we got more gooks to mess around with! I love it!" He then rushed off, planning on joining the next race as Ludwig sighed, shaking his head.

"So uncouth. So uncivilized..." Ludwig muttered to himself as he watched the multicolored mayhem continue on the floating platform bending around the race course. 


	18. Toadette Hates This Song

Toadette hummed merrily to herself as she was on her way to the Sunshine Airport to partake in a race, riding in a yellow Mercedes as she was enjoying the bright, sunny weather.

"I wonder what's on the radio," Toadette remarked as she turned on the radio.

"And now, to Bowser Junior's newest hit - Stupid Fungi!" The radio announced as rock music began playing.

"_Stupid fungi! You guys make me hyuck! You all deserve to go and rot in the trunk!_" Bowser Jr. sang as he was the one playing the main guitar in the song.

Toadette gasped in horror as she had a horrified look on her face. "N-no! Bowser Jr. couldn't think about me like that!" She stated with tears in her eyes, taking out a sledgehammer and smashing the radio as she went off course, going into the water as she resurfaced above the water, with Wendy O' Koopa and Dry Bowser driving by on the yellow dirt paved road in their different colored Mercedes vehicles, with Wendy's Mercedes car being blue colored and Dry Bowser's being green.

"Should I even ask?" Wendy remarked as she turned to Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser just shook his head. "Just let whatever she's dealing with be, Wendy. It's not worth getting involved, trust me." He stated, with both of the reptiles driving off.

Toadette puffed her cheeks as she sighed, glancing to her right to see the radio resurface, the song still playing. Toadette screamed in rage as she began attacking it violently, with various different non racers heading to the Sunshine Airport looking in awe as they watched Toadette brutally attack the radio. 


	19. Sassy Toadette

Toadette and Dry Bowser were both driving together in a purple colored Mercedes as they were approaching the Sunshine Airport, with Dry Bowser steering the car as the two were chatting. Or more accurately, it was Toadette who was speaking up a storm.

"And then they said I wasn't allowed because I was too small, so I was like 'Oh no you didn't, boy, you don't sass the mushroom gal, ya here?' After that, I got into a brawl with the Chargin' Chucks, and then King Bob-omb and Goomboss arrested me for racial contact! Like what even is that about, yo?" Toadette blabbered as she moved her hands about while she was letting her mouth run.

Dry Bowser groaned as he slammed his skull onto the steering wheel, shaking his head as he was trying to concentrate. "Ugh, I should have just picked up Wendy instead... at least she knows when to shut up..."

"And another thing. How come I haven't seen one ad for my music here?" Toadette continued as she pointed at the Sunshine Airport terminal, of which Dry Bowser pulled into as they went across the race course, narrowly missing the racers, of which were all multicolored Yoshis and Shy Guys riding bikes and ATVs as they pulled into the actual terminal itself. "You would think that such a fabulous celebrity like me would have my musical talents showed off, but no! Not one ad! Meanwhile, Lemmy gets to show off his tire service, and Morton gets to show off his construction nonsense! Despicable if you ask me! And another thing-"

"Oh for the love of burning DK, _**shut up!**_" Dry Bowser bellowed as he glared at Toadette, stopping the vehicle as everyone inside the airport terminal gasp in response.

Toadette whimpered as she sunk back in her seat, blushing as she glanced down at her pink dress. "W-well, at least I don't need to use the bathroom anymore..."

Squinting his eyes, Dry Bowser grabbed Toadette and chucked her right out of the Mercedes, with the skeletal reptile growling to himself in annoyance as he know had to go to a car cleaning service, to clean up Toadette's accident. Toadette, meanwhile, went soaring into the walking blue beam above the race course, groaning as she landed flat on her stomach, coughing in response. 


	20. Wendy Has Jealously

Sunshine Airport had rain pouring down as the racers were withheld, with Wendy O' Koopa and Iggy Koopa watching Toadette race around the airport terminal all by herself in a green Mercedes car.

"Oh... that pink mushroom girl thinks she's all that, racing around in her fancy smancy Mercedes car," Wendy grumbled as she folded her arms together, shaking her head as she sighed. "Peh! I'm better than her."

"At least she's not bald." Iggy chuckled as he was smacked in the back of the head by Wendy.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Wendy snapped as she glared at Iggy.

Iggy simply rubbed the back of his head as he rolled his left hand around. "I'm just saying that you have no reason to insult her when she's not even in the same league as you."

"If this is trying to make me feel better, then you're doing a bad job!" Wendy stated as she pulled out a black colored cannon out of her pink bow and chucked Iggy into it, causing him to be blasted high into the rainy sky as she folded her arms and puffed her cheeks, murmuring in annoyance.

Toadette winced as she slowed down, glancing to her right to see the two Koopalings as she drove into the airport terminal, shaking her head as she stated to herself with some concern, 'I got the strangest feeling that Wendy might be jealous about little old me..."


	21. Fanfic Cliches At The Airport

It was a quite tame day at the Sunshine Airport, with it having stopped raining several minutes ago as the various Mario characters were present inside the airport terminal, with there being no races held for the day.

"You know, it feels like nothing exciting ever really happens here." Iggy commented as he was cleaning up his Wiggler bike.

"What makes you say that?" Toadette remarked as she was sitting down on a bunch of golden tires.

Iggy adjusted his glasses as he rubbed the back of his head with is right hand. "Well..."

"Guess what, guys? I'm Bowser Junior's mom!" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed as she emerged out from a bunch of flowers nearby.

"No you're not." Bowser Junior commented as he was pushing several carts into the corner nearby, having gotten a part time job at the Sunshine Airport.

Peach frowned as she lowered her arms, shaking her head. "Awww... I thought that would make things interesting."

"I'll tell you what will make things interesting." Roy chuckled as he began rubbing his hands on Morton's chest. "Incest!"

"W-what!? I didn't sign up for this!" Morton exclaimed in shock as he then punched Roy in the face.

"You know, maybe I should make a blog. So then people would be able to ask me stuff." Wendy commented as she was putting on lipstick.

"Don't we already have that?" Larry butted in as he moved his arms around.

Wendy shrugged as he lowered her eyes, shaking her head. "Well, yeah, but at least none of us are a Mary Sue, right?"

Princess Daisy coughed as she shifted her eyes around. "Rosalina."

Everyone murmured in agreement as they watched various Toads, Shy Guys, and Koopa Troopas populate the airport terminal more.

"Well, I'm gonna go dream about guys. Because I'm Gay Luigi, and I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!" Luigi exclaimed, spinning around to reveal his evil persona of Mr. L, only to get a scolded look from Wario and Waluigi.

"Disgusting." Wario remarked as he began picking his nose.

"Yeah. Grow some chivalry, loser," Waluigi teased as he pointed at Luigi, wrapping his left arm around Wario.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit here anymore. I'm going back to selling tires," Lemmy stated as he jumped on a red colored tire and began rolling towards the eastern direction.

Ludwig, who was trying to come up with a new piece of music to write, turned to Dry Bowser. "How come Mario fanfiction can be so bland?"

"Because most of the authors are kids. Or idiots." Dry Bowser stated as he himself was trying to do a painting of the entire airport terminal, not getting as much focus as he liked as he turned back to Ludwig. "Or likely both."

"Ble! Bleh heh heh!" Count Bleck stated as he popped up out of nowhere, towering over the other characters. "I'm back from the dead to antagonize you even though I already reverted to good and had my character wrapped up!"

"Not again..." Mario and Bowser moaned as the two decided to challenge each other to a two person race around the Sunshine Airport, with Count Bleck feeling depressed as he noticed that no one had any intentions of being challenged by him.


	22. Cannonballs Away!

Sunshine Airport was enjoying your typical race involving multicolored Shy Guys as a giant wooden airship suddenly appeared high in the sky, with several different minions of King Bowser's Koopa Klan glancing down.

"Prepare to fire the cannonballs!" A Hammer Bro boasted as he moved his hands around.

A Para Dry Bones squinted his eyes as he rubbed the back of his skull with his boney right hand. "But... why? What's the point of trying to do this?"

"Because we need to practice when we go into the Mushroom Kingdom." A Fire Bro stated as he was juggling fireballs.

"Precisely. Which is why we must fire!" The same Hammer Bro stated as he slammed his hammer on the cannon. "So fire! Now!"

The Koopas shrugged as they began firing cannonballs at the Sunshine Airport, causing the terminal to suffer severe damage as various airplanes exploded, with the multicolored Shy Guys getting impaled as the watchers ran away, screaming for their lives as they tried to not get caught in the cannonball attack. Dry Bowser sighed as he was hiding underneath a cardboard box of which he borrowed from Solid Snake, rolling his eyes.

"Why do I still come here...?" Dry Bowser remarked as he just shook his head in disappointment, surprised that he didn't get bombed himself.


	23. Iggy Koopa And The Landmaster

The Sunshine Airport was enjoying some nice rain once again as the action currently going on wasn't so nice. Iggy Koopa was riding a green colored Landmaster that he stole from the Star Fox crew during their visit to the Mario Kart 8 grand prix as he was terrorizing the entire airport terminal.

"Ha, ha ha ha!" Iggy tormented as he was inside the Landmaster's cockpit, raising his eyebrows as he ran over several parked cars. "Prepare to invoke the wrath of the great, insane Iggy!"

"...Hey, isn't that the voice of the child Bowser hated so much, he put him on Yoshi's Island?" A light blue robed Shy Guy asked a yellow Shy Guy as they were stepping out of a parked airplane, the Landmaster Iggy was driving in being nearby.

"Sure sounds like it." The yellow Shy Guy mumbled as he nodded his head.

Iggy overheard the Shy Guys as he fired a laser from the Landmaster at them, causing the entire airplane to explode in such a fiery fashion, it would make Michael Bay cry tears of joy. Iggy laughed as he continued to press onwards with his destruction from within the Landmaster, with Wendy O' Koopa and Dry Bowser watching from their own Koopa Klown Kars high in the sky.

"He really needs to stop taking hints from that Dark Pit jerk," Wendy remarked as she was polishing her nails.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Hey, he is your brother. You should take better care of him."

"Oh shut up!" Wendy remarked as she chucked her red bow at Dry Bowser, with it being strong enough to cause his skull to fall off his boney body, and into the water below, much to his annoyance.


	24. Competition All Around The Airport

Petey Piranha was singing to himself as he was flying high above the Sunshine Airport, watching various different airplanes zoom past him as he was flapping his giant green leaves.

"Nothing's better than this!" Petey exclaimed, glancing to his right to see Rayquaza fly past him, noticing that the green dragon Pokemon was heading out into space. "Huh... what the...?"

Petey then watched as Rayquaza transformed into Mega Rayquaza, zipping right into outer space with ease. Petey murmured as he felt that Rayquaza was compensating for something, promtping the flying mutated plant to fly up towards space, only to be greeted with a meteor shower that knocked him all the way back down into the water surrounding the Sunshine Airport.

* * *

"Hey." Iggy Koopa stated to Lemmy Koopa as the small yellow haired Koopaling was selling tires again.

"Heyo, Iggster. What's up?" Lemmy asked as he turned to Iggy.

Iggy rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "How many tires did you manage to sell?"

"Oh, a lot actually. In fact, I'm doing better with my business than Larry is with his Electrodome. Or Morton is with his construction company." Lemmy responded as he faced Iggy, juggling a couple of rubbery white tires. "What are you doing?"

Iggy sighed in depression as he lowered his head, shaking in dismay. "Nothin much. I want to try and make scientific experiments, but I heard that E. Gadd guy is too good to compete with..."

"Hey, competition is good. It influences ya to do things you'd normally would never do." Lemmy stated as he then faced forward, gasping in shock to see a tal Shy Gal with blue hair and red robes waving, shaking her hips as she was selling tires as well.

"You said it, Koopaling boy!" The Shy Gal taunted with a laugh as she winked, causing Lemmy to growl as Iggy began sweating nervously, finding the female version of Shy Guy to be hot. Lemmy then dashed towards the Shy Gal and proceeded to beat her up, with the fight attracting the attention of several tourists who were heading in and out of the hallways leading into and from the airplanes.

* * *

Toadette and Wendy were both racing against each other at the airport race course as they were using the same vehicle, the Yoshi bike. Wendy had the edge due to her bigger weight, as well as getting a bit more speed, but Toadette had better drifting and acceleration.

"Come on! Is this the best you can do?" Wendy taunted at Toadette as they entered the terminal for a second time.

"Not even close!" Toadette taunted as she shot a green Koopa shell at Wendy, causing the female Koopaling to bob a couple of times as the pink clad mushroom girl zipped past her with ease.

* * *

Dry Bowser was going on for a leisure jog around the airport terminal, being outside as he noticed that the clear blue sky was getting a bit darker. "Eh... what's all this now?"

Dry Bowser approached the edge of land that jetted out into the ocean, looking up at the sky to see dark storm clouds forming, with lightning zapping Dry Bowser and reducing him into several bones. Out of the stormy clouds popped Lakithunder, who laughed as he pointed down.

"Ha ha! I didn't know that this would actually work, but _shockingly_ it did!" Lakithunder cheered as he pumped his arms in the air. "Score one for the thundermeister, baby! I'm _sparkin_'!"

Lakithunder was then zapped by several bolts of lightnings for his terrible electric puns, causing the giant Lakitu to groan in pain as he fell through the clouds and landed in the sea, making a huge splash.


	25. A Double Loaded Race With Heavy Duties

Sunshine Airport was bustling with all sorts of races as Dry Bowser and Toadette were riding together in a modified Boo Pipes vehicle that King Boo loaned them, the two racing against Wendy O' Koopa, who was riding in a modified Koopa King vehicle that she begged Bowser for permission.

"Get back here, you freeloaders!" Wendy exclaimed as she fired several cannonballs from the mouth of the Koopa King vehicle, causing the Boo Pipes to be sent spinning around as she rammed them into several wooden crates nearby. "Your cruddy old vehicle is nothing compared to this baby!"

"We'll just see about that." Dry Bowser remarked as he pulled out a yellow lightning bolt item from within his charcoal shell, using it just when Wendy was about to glide into the air, causing her to fall into the water.

"Was that really necessary?" Toadette innocently asked as she started up the Boo Pipes, which got up to speed quick due to its acceleration.

"Trust me, she'll be fine. Stuff like this always happens," Dry Bowser remarked as he smirked at Wendy, who shook her right fist angrily as she was tempted to give the skeletal reptile the finger.

* * *

"So? Are you interested or not?" Lemmy Koopa remarked as he was getting annoyed, trying to sell some tires to Petey Piranha.

"Hmm... I could, but I have to watch my diet. I may be a giant mutated plant, but I can't eat useless junk all the time, you know?" Petey sheepishly admitted in the voice of Tom Kenny doing a superhero impression, causing Lemmy to slap his forehead and groan in response.


	26. Snow At The Airport

"Since when did it snow in tropical places?" Wendy O' Koopa remarked as she noticed it was snowing at the airport terminal. "This is just unnecessarily random."

"I guess it must be one of the various legendary Pokemon using its powers to change the weather." Birdo stated as she was standing next to Wendy.

"What makes you think that?" Wendy asked as she turned her head to Birdo, folding her arms together after adjusting her pink bow.

Birdo shrugged, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, it's just a hunch. I've seen plenty of snowed airport terminals, so it doesn't surprise me that it managed to find its way here. What I'm most curious about is-"

Toadette accidentally spun into the two reptilian girls, knocking them into the water as the mushroom girl gasped, holding tightly to her steering wheel.

"Sorry! Dry Bowser spun me off the racecourse again!" Toadette apologized to the two girls that popped their heads out of the water, with Toadette going back to the race track using a mushroom she pulled out of her pink mushroom cap.

Wendy and Birdo murmured as they glanced at each other, noticing that the water was unusually colder than usual, too.


	27. The Pink Peers Strike The Airport

Sunshine Airport was not having any races due to the rainy weather, which in turn allowed the Pink Peers to make their stand at the airport.

"Just look at this place!" Toadette stated as she had her hands on her hips. "It's full of people ready to take off!"

"Oh, they'll be taking off, all right!" Princess Peach Toadstool farted a brassy deep pitched tuba toot while stretching her arms, "Taking off to the ground!"

"WITH NO SURVIVORS!" Amy Rose, Nana, and Jigglypuff all chirped in unison.

Dry Bowser pulled over in one of his various Mercedes owned cars, glancing at the group of feminine pink members. "Are't you guys suppose to be causing mischief elsewhere?"

"We could, yes, but we chose not to!" Amy exclaimed as she chucked various tarot cards at Dry Bowser's car, causing it to explode.

"Yeah! We're content with making everyone's life here a pain instead!" Nana the pink clad Ice Climber girl chimed in as she broke Dry Bowser apart with her wooden mallet, giggling.

Jigglypuff then walked up to Dry Bowser's skull, picking him up and looking at him, eye to eye. "We're gonna have so much fun, you wouldn't believe it!"

"Oh, I believe, all right..." Dry Bowser muttered as the girls all headed towards the airport to do some pinky damage to the terminal. "...believe that you're stupid."


	28. Dry Bowser the Airport Janitor

The Sunshine Airport was full of energy like you would expect of an airport terminal, with plenty of airplanes flying into the open yard just outside the terminal. Dry Bowser was cleaning up the floor, prepping it up for the next race course to make it clean.

"Dry Bowser, what are you doing?" Toadette stated as she had a white plastic bag full of Wendy's fast food, munching on some chicken nuggets.

Dry Bowser glanced up at Toadette, wearing a janitor's outfit. "What do you think I'm doing, kid? I'm working a part time job."

"...this is your job?" Toadette remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Dry Bowser just rolled his eyes as he glanced back down at the floor, going back to mopping. "It's one of my many jobs. I have to do something with my eternal life."

"Oh yeah, I forgot this bonehead was a skeleton..." A black robed Shy Guy whispered to a yellow Shy Guy.

"I heard that," Dry Bowser growled as he chucked the bucket full of mop water at the black Shy Guy, with everyone laughing as the black Shy Guy dashed at Dry Bowser and began smacking his puny hands at the reptilian skeleton, with him just sighing as he pushed the Shy Guy away.


	29. Airport Gets Car Wrecked

Sunshine Airport was enjoying a bright, sunny day as the races were finishing... but that's not what we're focusing on.

"Can't you go faster!?" Toadette exclaimed as she was shooting bullets at the various black cars chasing her and Dry Bowser, both of them riding inside a green jeep as they were heading towards the airport terminal.

"I'm trying my best, kid!" Dry Bowser stated as he placed a regular mushroom into the engine, making it blast way past the gates. "Petey, I'm gonna need you to help bomb these suckers!"

"Can do!" Petey Piranha shouted back in a walkie talkie as he placed it in his red pouch, flying high in the sky as he took a dive, heading right towards the black cars, causing a huge smash down to the ground with his head as the cars went flying into the air, only to land on each other and break. Petey rose up, giving a thumbs up (with his leafy hand somehow) to Dry Bowser and Toadette as he got flattened by a giant purple tank, shooting missiles at the two.

"Oh great..." Dry Bowser groaned as he slapped his forehead, swerving violently as he tried avoiding the missiles, which caused huge explosions and dented the road greatly.


	30. An Hour Long Wait

"Man, how long does it take to get a plane here?" Wario complained as he folded his arms.

"Hey, this place gets busy!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands around. "You can't expect them to be ready at any given moment!"

"...I guess that's true. Kind of." Wario remarked as he scratched his butt, being quite bored.

"It could have been worse." Dry Bowser stated as he was reading a newspaper. "Instead of an hour long wait, it could have been three hours."

"Yeah, and that's the usual around this dump." Wendy O' Koopa grumbled as she was playing a free to play mobile game on her phone.

Petey Piranha just laughed as he was munching on some snacks he got from the concession stand before boarding the line to the airplane, with the wait getting shorter.


	31. Toadette's Plane Crazy

"Ahhh... airplanes, jet planes... planes of all different sorts!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around the Sunshine Airport, being outside of the terminal with all the different planes present.

"I didn't know she was such a big advocate for flying craft," A Magikoopa told a Paratroopa.

"I had no idea she liked flying." The Paratroopa responded as the two turtles watched Toadette get into a small red plane.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Toadette exclaimed as she pressed a couple of buttons, making the plane fly.

* * *

"So that's why I'm going to steal all of his precious rings!" Wendy O' Koopa laughed as she, Dry Bowser, and Petey Piranha approached the Sunshine Airport from the east.

"I don't think Sonic would be willing to let you do that," Dry Bowser remarked as he noticed the small plane coming for them. "What the...?"

"It's a bird... it's Superman!" Petey Piranha exclaimed nonchalantly.

"Nope, it's just little old me...!" Toadette squealed as she proceeded to do a barrel roll, accidentally shooting missiles.

"Run, fool, run!" Wendy exclaimed as she screamed, running away from the firing plane as Dry Bowser and Petey followed, with all three being hit by the missiles, mostly in the back (or in the turtles' case, their shells).


End file.
